


THE RETRIBUTION OF SCOTT TRACY.

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Worlds, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don’t copy to another site, Other, Revenge, Whump, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: 'To say Scott Tracy was angry would be an understatement. No, the man was outraged, irate, furious, gloriously boiling with rage.'





	THE RETRIBUTION OF SCOTT TRACY.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was constructed while under the influence of many pain killers and antibiotics and I mean no offence by it: Sorry Scott :D
> 
> With Thanks to Lady Equinox, Math Girl and the lovely Bow Echo for all of their continued support.

To say Scott Tracy was angry would be an understatement. No, the man was outraged, irate, furious, gloriously boiling with rage. The reason, he was once again sitting in the infirmary. Four beds, containing a younger brother, each one of them sporting an injury, illness, or strange ailment. He too hadn’t escaped the assault, and was also suffering. Yet, the bed he should have been occupying would remain empty, void of life while his brothers needed him. The cause of these afflictions could usually be attributed to several people. The Hood, The Mechanic, Langstrom Fischler, or another fool who believed they could ‘improve’ things without using the relevant safety procedures when pursuing one of their many harebrained schemes. Again, Scott had believed one of these mugs was the cause. However, this time, Brains had provided him with another theory as to why this had occurred. Yes, it was extremely outlandish, but the more detail he went into the more sense it made. The basis of these onslaughts, were not actually originating from his world. The location, another Earth, one similar to theirs but constructed via the imagination of fictional writers. Ones who enjoyed seeing his brothers struggle while he was well enough to provide the required amounts of smothering. Okay, so he could forgive them that, his little brothers needed the attention he gave them, but to make them suffer, make their bodies and souls ache, that he could never forgive. Therefore, there was only one choice, one thing he could do to gain the payback he and his family required. He would travel to the alternate world and he would seek the vengeance that he deemed was essential… Therefore, fanfic writers beware… Scott Tracy was on his way and retribution would be obtained.


End file.
